Nicks Adventure
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Nick Jonas...now is forced to save the kingdom of Hyrule. Aly's friends hate her
1. Chapter 1

Okay, listen people. I think I'm the first one to come up with something like this, so don't give me any crap...just good reviews.

* * *

Summary: Our tale begins when Aly tells Nick that everyone should go on a cruise. The first night, Nick falls off the ship during a storm. What will happen when our little rock star hero loses most of his memory and wakes up in the small village of Ordon and is forced to go on a long and dangerous journey?

_**Chapter 1: Nicky in Love and a Cruising Tragedy**_

It's been a week since we met them. I'm Nick. Nick Jonas. About a week ago, a girl won a random contest. Not just A girl, more like THE girl...for me. Just the Girl by Click Five is playing on the computer. I wish I could sing it to her, but I try to talk to her and I get super nervous. I feel sick, my palms sweat, my hands shake, I start stuttering, and...she gets really pissed. Her name is Aly. She is beautiful. From her untamed, dark chocolate hair to her dark chocolate eyes to the 'what the hell are you doing' look she always gives me. Every little detail in Just the Girl is completely true. Her friend, Mellina, and her cousin, Alison, have seemed to capture my brother's hearts.

"_I'm cold and I'm cruel but I know what I'm doin'_

_I pushed him in the pool at our last school reunion._

_I laugh at his dreams but he dreams about my laughter._

_As strange as it seems I'm the one he's after..."_

I sigh. She sings like an angel. I won't say I'm in love comes on.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

"Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of"

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"

"You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh"

"It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love"  
_  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh"_

"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"

"No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no"

"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"

"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love"

"You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love"

"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"

"Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love"

"Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"

She looked at me when she finished. AND she winked at me!

_'Oh no! She's walking over!'_ I thought as Aly walked over to me.

"You know," she said, "I was just talking to the girls, and we decided all six of us should go on a cruise." Amazingly, I kept my cool.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome." Okay, I'm sure I'm sounding retarded.

"Good! There's a cruise going in an hour." she said. Then she kissed my cheek. I felt my face go red. An hour later, we were on the cruise, enjoying ourselves. Ten minutes later, A horrible storm started.

--Aly's POV--

The ship was shaking. Nick could hardly keep his balance. He flew off the side of the ship after it jerked.

"NICKY-KUN!!" I yelled. I started crying as the storm stopped. Joe, Mellina, Kevin, and Alison ran over and hugged me. Joe and Kevin looked at where Nick went overboard.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Yay! Next Chapter!

_**Chapter 2: New Friends**_

_'WTF? Where am I?'_ I thought as I came to. I'm now in a forest next to a spring. I look up to see a man in his 20's or 30's looking at me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. I nodded. For some reason, I can't talk. I got up.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Nick. Nick Jonas." I said, my throat as dry as a desert.

"Can you remember anything that happened to have happened?" he asked.

"Okay, confusing question. Um...let's see, the only things I can remember is that I have two older brothers back home, there's a girl I have a crush on back home, and kids love me." seriously, that's all I can remember.

"Nick, you've seemed to have lost most of your memory, based on how uncertain you sound." he said. He held his hand out. "I'm Rusl." he stated, "And this is Epona." I looked at the horse. "We kind of need a wrangler. How good are you on horseback?" Rusl asked.

"I dunno. Depends." I said. "Do you have a place I can stay?"

"Yes, actually, there's a little house on the outskirts of the village." he stated. "But you have to be a wrangler and herd the goats every once in a while."

"Okay! Sounds good!" Nick said.

This is my wife, Uli. She is 20 and pregnant with the family's second child. This is my son, Colin. He is nine. He is meek, mild, and timid, but good-natured, like is parents. This is the man you will be working with. His name is Fado. He is an easygoing, down-to-earth type of fellow, but has a somewhat childish side." Rusl told me.

--Aly's POV--

It's been a week since Nick went overboard. The body couldn't be found. In the week he's been gone, I have gone emo. No, not cut your wrist emo, sad and depressed emo.

"I miss Nick..." Joe said. It seems we all went into a state of depression when Nick was lost. I sighed. I've been sighing at everything lately. Someone knocked on the door. I answered. At the door were Chris, Joseph, and Jonathan.

"Aly, we have found that your states of depression are caused by inner demons." Chris said.

"We all have our inner demons." I replied.

"Not anymore! Jonathan, Joseph, and I have decided to heal your depression with the awesominion cult 'demon begone ritual'. LIGHTS!" Chris said.

"Oh my god! Get the lights! Click!" Joseph said, turning the lights off.

"What the?!" I said, unaware of what was going on.

"Oh! Sacred spirit of the awesominion cult! Cast the demons away that torment my very emo friend!" Chris said into the darkness. Next thing I know, I'm tied to my couch.

"And now, for the sacred awesominion hand gesture!" Chris said again. He put on a 'Chris Rules' foam finger and slaps me across the face with it yelling, "DEMON BEGONE!"

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Still depressed and now aggravated!" I replied.

"Eh, guess I have to try again! DEMON BEGONE!"

"AHHH!"

Six hours later.

"Please, no more! I'll do anything!" I say.

"DEMON BEGON!"

"I think it's hopeless." Jonathan said.

"I got hopeless!" Joseph agreed.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask. I'm beaten pretty badly with a black eye.

"I don't think it's working." Jonathan continued.

"Nonsense. She just needs to be smacked harder is all." Chris stated. "DEMON BEGON!"

"AHH!" Joseph and Jonathan doge a blood splatter.

"How do you feel?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm not depressed anymore, just filled with a hatred for idiots!" I reply.

"Ha! Another success! All hail the power of the awesominion cult!" Chris said. They untied me. Everyone backs off and 'the awesominion cult' leaves.


End file.
